Legends of Chima Wiki:Gorilla Tribe Chat rules
The Chat is watched over by the Gorilla Tribe, Eagle Tribe, and rarely the Lion Tribe. All these rules apply both to chat, private chat, and to the rest of the LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki. Users who do not follow them will be kicked and/or banned. Chat Rules 1.0: No falsely accusing Users of breaking a rule. 1.1: No spamming, even if you don't think it is spam you must stop it when an Admin or Chat Mod tells you to. 1.2: No bad language, or anything that others may think of as bad language. A warning is not required for kicking or banning if you use profanity. 1.3: No bullying, threatening, or teasing others. 1.4: No adding asterisks (*****) or other common forms of blocking bad words, unless you are simply referring to the word itself and not trying to use it on someone or something as a swearword. If you are referring to the word, you must block all the letters except for the first 1 or 2 letters. If you are using the word in an offensive way (towards someone or something, or just by itself), it is still a serious offense, even if you block the whole word. 1.5: No giving away personal information about yourself on both public and private chat, even if both users agree on it. Personal information is considered to be any information that could be used to contact you, or personally identify or locate you. This includes real-life pictures of you, contact information, and your home address. You may not give any user a location that's more specific than your country or state. In addition, please do not give out your age. 1.6: No posting links to external sites, such as on Youtube, Unless an Admin or Chat Moderator believes it is appropriate (Ask them if it is in Private Messages). However, if you are linking to a site owned by the LEGO Group, and the content on the page you are linking to is suitable, you do not need to ask permission from a Chat Moderator. 1.7: No religious, political or suggestive discussions in public chat whatsoever. Religious and political discussion is allowed in private messages with those of similar beliefs only. You may state what your political / religious affiliation is, but don't go much farther than that in public chat. 1.8: Don't disrespect Chat Moderators or Admins, If they tell you to stop doing something stop it immediately and discuss it calmly in Private Messages if you disagree. (So as to not bother other users in chat) Chat mods and Admins 1.9: No banning people for no reason, even if you let them back in immediately. 2.0: No saying you are going to ban someone, unless they are disobeying the rules, and you really do need to ban them. 2.1: No giving others chatmod status until discussing it with other admins. 2.2: No taking away chatmod status unless a chatmod is misusing his or her powers, or breaking one of the other rules. 2.3: No banning a user until you have proof they have broken a rule. Warnings, Bans, and Permanent Bans If a user is breaking rules a Chat Mod or Admin must warn them, If they do not stop, They will be kicked or banned. Falsely accusing a user of breaking rules (unless it is very likely they broke a rule): 1 warning| 1 week ban| 3 month ban| perm ban| Spamming: 1 warning|2 kicks|1 warning|1 day ban|2 warnings|1 kick|1 week ban|3 warnings|1 kick|3 month ban|3 warnings|2 kicks|1 warning|Perm ban| Bad language: 1 warning|1 kick|1 warning|3 day ban|3 warnings|1 kick|1 warning|Perm ban| Bullying/Teasing/Threatening: 1 warning|1 kick|3 day ban|2 warnings|1 kick|1 month ban|3 warnings|1 kick|1 warning|Perm Ban| Giving away personal information: 1 warning|1 kick|1 warning|3 day ban| 2 warnings| 1 kick| 2 month ban|2 warnings|1 kick|1 warning|Perm ban| Posting inappropriate links: 2 kicks|1 month ban|1 warning|1 kick|1 warning|Perm ban| Religious, Political or Suggestive Discussions in Public Chat: 2 warnings|1 kick| 3 day ban| 1 warning|1 kick|1 warning|1 kick|1 warning|Perm ban| Disrespect to chat mods Admins: 1 warning|1 kick|1 warning|2 week ban|2 warnings|2 kicks|1 warning|Perm ban| Chat mods and Admins Banning/kicking for no reason: 1 kick, and unbanning of pointlessly banned user|1 warning, unbanning of pointlessly banned user|Lose Chat mod/Admin status and banned for 1 week, and unbanning of pointlessly banned user. Saying you are going to ban someone: 1 kick| 3 warnings| Losing of Admin/Chat Mod status Not discussing with other Admins/Chat Mods about giving user Chat mod status: Loss of Admin/Chat Mod status. (As for user you gave Chat mod status, He or She will stay that way until he or she breaks the rules and loses the status) Misusing powers, Taking away Chat Mod status for no reason: 1 day ban| Loss of Admin/Chat mod status.| If a user becomes Chat Mod/Admin 3 times and loses it, The user will be unable to regain it.